Dangerous games
by Princess of Darkness17
Summary: My explaination of why Dom seemed pissed at Letty at the beginning of the fast and the furious. Oneshot Dotty pairing


_My take on why Dom's pissed at Letty at the beginning of the first movie. I've been um-ing and ah-ing about this story ever since I wrote it. Originally I was planning on placing it into Life in LA but then I thought about it and decided it didn't really fit in with the rest of the story so I thought I'd post it on it's own._

* * *

Dom's POV

I saw the bridge coming up and pulled ahead watching in the mirror as the Leon's pulled back and disappeared behind the truck but Letty's suddenly vanished. Feeling the dread wash over me I picked up my radio.

"Letty where the fuck are you?" I yelled down the radio.

"Can't talk right now Dom." I frowned.

"What the fuck does that mean?" I asked.

"She's under the truck Dom." I gripped the steering wheel hard as Leon's voice came through the radio.

"What the fuck Letty. Get the fuck out of there now!" I yelled just as we came back onto a wide stretch of road and sighed with relief as she came out driving beside the truck again.

We had just finished making the drop for our second last job and I was pissed. I was pissed at Letty because of what she had done on the job. Driving under a fucking moving truck, what the fuck had she been thinking?

"You okay?" She asked as I passed her, pausing I gave her a harsh look taking a step forward towards her.

"Are you fucking serious? No I'm not fucking okay, you could have been killed. What the fuck were you thinking?" I shouted.

"Dom nothing happened and it's not like I had a choice I had nowhere to go other than under." She replied almost flipping me off.

"No but it could have Letty, it could have. You had a choice you should have pulled back."

"I was fine." She growled.

"Do you want to die Letty? Is that why you did it?" I asked.

"You're being dramatic, I was fine."

"Bullshit. It nearly caught up to you, Leon told me."

"He was exaggerating, I'll make sure it doesn't happen next time." She said snapped and I pushed her back into the car pinning her there.

"Next time… there won't be a next time Letty because you're never going to do it again."

"I can't promise that Dom." I hit the car angrily on either side of her before pushing away walking away angrily.

"DOM!" She yelled but I blew her off walking into the house storming upstairs and into our bedroom for the night.

* * *

Waking up the next morning I looked over to her side of the bed and frowned when I realized it hadn't been slept in. Groaning I decided to miss the garage today and instead spend the time at the store with Mia just to put some distance between me and Letty.

"When are you two going to sort your shit out?" She asked as she sat a plate of food down in front of me.

"Don't start Mia." I warned as she stood next to me out the back of the shop.

"From the way things sound it didn't seem like she had a choice."

"She did have a choice and you weren't there Mia."

"Alright alright..." She huffed before walking out into the shop. Sighing I looked down at my food.

"Mia?" I called.

"What?"

"Where did she stay last night?"

"In my room with me." I nodded and that was the end of the conversation. I heard someone walk in and Mia started serving them.

"Tuna on white, no crust, right?" I heard Mia ask as I flicked through a magazine.

"I don't know. How is it?" I rolled my eyes. 'It's shit' I thought.  
"Every day, for the last three weeks you've come here asking how the tuna is. Now it was crappy yesterday, it was crappy the day before and guess what? It hasn't changed."

"I'll have the tuna then."

"No crust?"

"No crust."

Deciding to get up and grab a drink I turned and caught sight of the guy Mia was serving and he looked back at me interestedly before I turned away sitting back down again.

I heard the roars of incoming engines and glanced at the time.

'Like clockwork.' I thought to myself. I could hear Jess and Vince arguing over something to do with the Vince's car then there was silence for a moment before Letty's voice cut through.

"What's up, guys?" Mia called.

"How you doing, Mia?

"How you living, girl?"

"Hey!" I didn't look up as someone stood leaning against the door frame.  
"Hey, Dom. You want something to drink?" I held up my can but I didn't look at her letting her know I was still pissed.

"He's beautiful." Jesse joked.

"I like his haircut." I rolled my eyes at the two trying to once again drown everything out.

"Vince!" Mia snapped.

"What?"

"Can I get you anything?"  
"You look good." I had to bite my tongue in order to ignore that remark from Vince, he knew Mia was off limits.

"Thanks a lot, Mia. See you tomorrow."

"Sure." I heard Vince mutter something but I couldn't hear it.

"I love this part." Leon laughed.  
"NO."

'Oh here we go.' I thought tiredly as I flicked a page and downed my drink.

"Jesus Christ, Dom! Would you get out there? I'm sick of this shit." I sighed and stood up turning around to see this guy beating the shit out of Vince. Now usually I wouldn't stand for it but he kind of deserved a beating for his comment to Mia. I waited for a moment looking at Letty and she gave me a look motioning to the two men outside.

"I'm not kidding, Dom. Get out there!" Mia yelled at me and I sighed.

"What did you put in that sandwich?" I asked humorlessly.

"Oh that's funny." Mia snapped.

"Dom!" Letty cried and I sighed again squaring myself.

"Alright." I said as I started to storm outside with Leon and Jesse trailing behind me.

Pulling the two apart I pushed the guy away and Vince to the other side.

"Hey, man. He was in my face." He said pointing to Vince. I gave him a cold look.

"I'm in your face." I snapped and had to turn to push Vince away again as he tried to start another round.

"Relax! Don't push it! You embarrass me!" I yelled at Vince.  
"Get over there!" Leon yelled at Vince walking him to the front of the shop.  
"Jesse, give me the wallet." I said and the kid handed me the wallet and I flicked it open reading out the I.D.  
"Brian Earl Spilner, sounds like a serial killer name. Is that what you are?"

"No, man." The guy said as I stared him down. I tossed his wallet back to him and pointed at him.

"Don't come around here again."

"Hey, man this is bullshit." This guy was testing my patience. Looking over at his car I pointed at it.  
"You work for Harry, right?" he seemed confused by the question but nodded anyway.

"Yeah, I just started."  
"You were just fired." I snapped and headed back inside leaving the guy to leave. Shaking my head I turned to Vince.

"What were you thinking man?" I asked and he muttered something under his breath as I shook my head and walked off again.

* * *

The tension between me and Letty continued throughout the rest of the day and well into the evening as we got ready for the races. We had yet to speak again but I had no doubt come tonight words would be exchanged.

The races were packed like usual as we pulled up and I got out nodding to a few people I knew as I made my way over to where I could see Hector. I smiled friendly at a couple of girls as they stepped into my line of sight.

"Hey, Dom. How you doing?"

"Hey, Camille you been doing yoga?" She giggled and nodded as I put my arms around the two girls.

"You did? Of course you did. Monica…" I paused when I saw Letty stop in front of us.

'Damn this isn't going to end well.' I thought as I watched her glare icily.  
"I smell skanks." She said as she sniffed the air.  
"Why don't you girls pack it up before I leave tread marks on your face?" She spat and I gave her a look.

"Okay." They said as they quickly scampered off not wanting to start a fight with a girl like Letty.  
"Letty, I was just talking." I explained and she glared at me harshly.

"Yeah whatever." She huffed blowing me off and I sighed turning around scouting Hector out again.

I won the race and grinned as Hector slammed the money down in my hand. We spoke briefly before I headed over to Mia and spoke to Jesse and Leon.

"My sister holds the money. Count it." I added to Mia as she nodded Jesse and Leon standing guard over her.  
"And you're my trophy." I said to Letty as I pulled her away from Vince hoisting her up in the air before bringing her back down and kissing her gently. Everything between us was far from being okay and we'd work them out later but for now I was content and I wanted her to be with me.

"This shit ain't over." She mumbled kissing me back.

"I know."

* * *

_Pretty dull really but it's been on my mind ever since I watched the fast and the furious for the first time._

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


End file.
